


In My Head

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Series: Bottom!Michael Fic Requests [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Calum, Headspace, Little Michael, M/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Spanking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request fill for keelysodunne: </p><p>can you do one where like Mikey is in headspace of three but his actual age is whatever you want it to be, and daddy Calum has to punish him for something but he pushes mike too far and he has to safe word?? if you don't want this that's okay, thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is in the headspace of a 3 year old during most of the fic, but he goes back to himself at the end 
> 
> I've never written a headspace fic before....

Calum heard the crash echo all the way from the other side of their LA house as soon as he got out of the shower. He barely got a towel wrapped around his waist before he rushed down the stairs, all sorts of horrible things running through his mind. Mikey had been in his headspace without stop for four whole days now and he was foolish for thinking he would be okay by himself for a few minutes, he should have waited til Luke and Ashton got back before showering. 

“Mikey!Mikey! what happened? are you oka-what the hell did you do?”

Michael stood in the center of the lounge surrounded by shattered glass, a half gallon of spilled water, and several dying fish. His sweater was splattered with water and his shorts were soaking wet with what Calum suspected was more than just water. 

“Daddy,” he whimpered, his eyes were filled with tears and his bottom lip was sticking out and wobbling. “I…the fishies…” he whimpered again and a tear trickled down his cheek.

Calum cursed loudly and grabbed a mixing bowl from the cabinet, filling it up with water as quickly as he could and stepping around the glass shards without getting cut while messily grabbing for the helpless flopping fish. When he had all the fishes in the mixing bowl and they all seemed to be fine he sat the bowl on the counter, turning to face Michael.

“What the hell did you do Mikey?” 

“Daddy,” Michael whimpered. “I didn't mean to be bad.” 

Calum repeated his question for the third time.

Michael shifted and sniffled, pulling on the hem of his shorts.

“Did you have an accident, Mikey?” Calum asked with a frown. Michael was usually such a good boy about going to the bathroom, he would run off to the toilet all by himself with a simple call of Calums name so his daddy could wait outside the door for him to be done and make sure he had done everything properly. He hadn't had an accident in ages. 

He hadn't expected his baby boy to be perfect, of course not, he knew he sometimes still had accidents, but he didn't ever think he would do something so drastic to cover up the mess he had made. 

If he had an accident and had fessed up, Calum wouldn't have done anything but clean him up, maybe give him a few kisses to reassure him he wasn't mad and then send him back to the makeshift play area in the lounge. 

But he had shattered the fish tank-that didn't even BELONG to them, mind you, and had almost killed all of the pretty fishes, which also did not belong to them. And now he would have to somehow clean up all of the glass and mop up all of the water. 

For this he definitely needed a punishment. A severe one. He needed to know that things like this were definitely not okay to do. 

Calum clicked his tongue. “Go to our room. Now.” 

Michael whimpered, but followed orders, stepping around Calum and heading up the stairs. 

Twenty five minutes later of sweeping, mopping, and a text to Ash to pick up a temporary fish tank later Calum started his way up the stairs. He hated disciplining his baby like this, he was almost always such a good boy for him, in his headspace and out of it, but he needed to be taught a lesson, and part of being a good Daddy was teaching him these lessons. 

Michael was standing in the center of his room, still playing with the hem of his shorts. 

“Take off your clothes, Mikey.” 

Michael sniffled sadly but did as he was told, kicking off his shorts and dropping them into the laundry basket, along with his underwear and his sweater. Calum took a box of sanitary wipes off the dresser and cleaned Mikey off, gentle but quick..

“Go lay on the bed.” He commanded.

“What...what are you going to do, daddy?” Michael asked.

“You need to be punished.”

“I….I know, daddy.”

“Go lay on the bed.”

Michael wiped away a tear before it could fall and did as he was told, laying down on the bed, head stuffed in the pillows so Calum wouldn't see him cry. Calum knew Michael hated spankies-well, at least when he was in his headspace he did. When Michael was big he was a kinky little bastard, but right now he was little and he didn't like the pain. 

Sadly it was the only thing that worked on his baby. Time outs never worked, nor did taking his toys or his movies away.

Calum kneeled on the bed and raised his hand up, knowing the sooner he got into it the better. 

A loud smack echoed through the room when his open palm landed on the boy's thick bottom. Michael sobbed into the pillow and clung to the sheets, clamping his mouth shut so he wouldn't make anymore noise, he wanted to be good for Daddy and he knew he deserved it. 

Another smack came down mercilessly down on his ass. Calum was transfixed by the red blossoming across the boy's pale cheeks. He….he did enjoy spanking Michael. 

Of course he would never take advantage of his love when he was in his present state, he would never ever do that, he didn't even kiss Michael on the lips when he was in his headspace, but his ass just looked so sexy like that. His head was filled with memories of big Mikey wiggling around in their bed sheets, giggling softly, egging him on so he would smack his ass more, get him to pull on his hair and call him dirty things. 

Fuck...it had been so long since they had last fucked. It must have been over two weeks. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice it when he went over the ten spanks that were planned and Michael started to cry loudly into the pillow.

Michael bit his tongue, he didn't know his numbers very well, so he probably miscounted. Daddy was surely going to stop soon, the end couldn't be that far away, he could wait it out...right? 

After a few more seconds of the harsh spankings Michael slowly realized that Calum wasn't acting like himself. Usually he would talk Michael through it and take breaks in between, rubbing his bum so the burning could settle. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed it to end. 

He knew there was a word he could say and it would all stop….what was it?....Calum had told him so long ago. He had forgotten it. It was some kind of animal. 

“Giraffe.” he whispered. The spanking continued. 

“Kangaroo?” 

Nope.

“Elephant?”

No.

“Emu?” 

That wasn't it.

“Puppy!” he sobbed. That was it. He knew that was it. But Daddy didn't stop. 

“Puppy!” Michael shouted louder. “Puppy! Daddy-Daddy stop it! I said puppy!” 

Calum snapped out of his fantasies to look up at his baby who was sobbing uncontrollably and repeating the word over and over again. When what was happening clicked Calum felt his stomach drop. 

“Oh my god baby, I’m so sorry.” Calum whispered.

Michael sniffled. “You didn't stop right away like you promised daddy.”

“I know baby boy, I’m so sorry.” He held his arms out hesitantly and Michael instantly flung himself into them. Calum littered kisses across his hairline and his cheeks, and after a few minutes Michael stopped crying and just sat there in his lap, playing with the collar of Calums shirt. 

“Why didn't you stop right away Daddy?” Michael asked him innocently. 

Calum bit his lip, feeling ashamed of himself. 

“I’m not mad,” Michael was quick to reassure him. “I just….I just want to know.” 

“I was just thinking of something and I got distracted. I’m sorry, I won't ever let it happen again.” 

Michael bit his lip and looked at him shyly. “Were….were you thinking of the things we do when I’m big?” He let out a soft giggle and he blushed. He looked so adorable and innocent like that. 

Calum shushed him. “I don't want you thinking of those things, baby. Take a nap now.” 

Michael nodded. “Sleep with me?” 

“Of course.” Calum wrapped Michael up in his arms and laid down on the bed, pulling the duvet up over on top of them both.

…..

When Calum woke up a few hours later it was to find Michael riding his cock. 

“Fuck!” he cursed in surprise, hands jumping up to hold onto the boy's hips. 

Michael smirked smugly down at him, and Calum knew without a doubt that Michael as no longer in his space. “Spank me while I ride you, daddy.” Michael whispered down to him, before crying out loudly when he hit his prostate just right. 

Calum did just that.


End file.
